My Criminal Mind
by prosparkel
Summary: A young woman is captured and tortured in a basement for two years before ganning super strength and speed out of nowhere. She busts out murdering the people who abused her, she is arrested but bailed out by Professor X and Wolverine.


My Criminal Mind

The basement was dark and damp, the wallpaper rotting and peeling off. The floor was cold on my bare legs; the only light was a small window towards the ceiling that let in a slight ray of sunlight. I pulled at my shackles that bounded me to the wall; I was clothed in my mini shorts and a singlet.

I was on my way to my sister's sixteenth birthday party when my car broke down, I went to check under the hood when a pickup truck pulled in beside my car slamming into the side of my small Toyota Camry. A young man stepped out; he had a stutter in his voice and didn't look me in the eye. Then before I knew it I was passed out in the back of his car.

I woke up in the basement chained to the wall about two years ago today; the boy had only come down once or twice but a man in boots and overalls had come down frequently. He was ruthless and ugly his brown hair streaked with mud. He would whip and hit me with all kinds of torture instruments.

One day I snapped my once blonde hair had turned pitch black, my skin turned tanned despite lack of sun and from the broken mirror by me feet I could see my eyes were electric blue. I pulled at my shackles again and they broke releasing my hands, I stood up and ran to the basement door. I opened the wooden door and walked into a normal looking house, I heard the television playing in the lounge room so I grabbed a knife from the kitchen that I had walked into.

I walked into the lounge room and stabbed the young boy seventeen times, one after the other until he stopped moving. I walked through the house and saw the man sleeping beside his wife, anger filled my heart and I stabbed him in the neck twenty one times. His wife screamed and begged me to stop, I turned to her and she quieted down.  
>"I am not going to kill you," I snapped.<br>"Why did you kill my Eddy?" she cried clutching the still shell of a man.

"He kept me locked in your basement for two years, and you did nothing, I should kill you to but I am not that kind of person."  
>I ran out of the room and out to the street, my run was as fast as a bullet zipping around corners and almost flying up streets. Suddenly I heard police sirens following me so I put more effort into my run actually lifting my body of the ground and running on air. Suddenly my path was blocked by several cars, the police and FBI agents surrounded me, I knelt on the bitchumen and hissed at them.<p>

One FBI agent stood closer to me not afraid, he was tall and muscular. His African/American skin shinning under the intense sun that I missed, his gun pointed at the ground. His bald head covered in sweat that glistened under the sun. His voice soothing as he escorted me to the car, I told them my name and what happened to me. The agent known as Derek Morgan seemed to side with me but I was sent to prison anyway for murder and resisting arrest. In jail I was put in a cell with an illegal hooker, she tried to pick fights with me but I just hissed at her and my canine teeth grew sharper and my ears stuck up and I hissed like a cat.

The woman's name was Clarisse and eventually we got along, I was stuck in the forsaken prison cell until one day the brick wall to my cell burst open and two men called Charles Xavier and James Logan took me to an academy for gifted children. It wasn't until I got to the academy that I realized I was called a mutant, James and I became best friends and he helped me pick a mutant name.  
>"Come on I have one," he stated trying to talk me into it.<br>"I know yours is Wolverine but I couldn't begin to think of one for me."

After that conversation I ended up calling myself Black Fury. James and I started getting closer than just friends until one day he asked me to be his girlfriend, I agreed and we have been dating ever since. Not once have the FBI come after me but I see Derek Morgan and his BAU team on the news all the time.

The End


End file.
